


lover

by aegyeon



Series: neocity in hogwarts [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Xiaodery, cause i needed to feed our xiaodery nation, hendery is a slytherin, hendery loves xiaojun, i love yangyang, i was listening to taylor swift's lover and then i thought, why not write a xiaodery fic, xiaodery in hogwarts, xiaojun dumb, xiaojun is a ravenclaw, xiaojun loves hendery, xiaojun smartest kid, xiaoyang as best friends, yangyang is a slytherin, yangyang is there just to make fun of his bff xiaojun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyeon/pseuds/aegyeon
Summary: Xiaojun loved Hendery. Of course he loved him as a friend, but the love we're talking about isn't the friendly one.Hendery loved Xiaojun. Of course he loved him as a friend, but the love we're talking about isn't the friendly one.





	lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again with another NCT!Hogwarts au... This time with my lovely, cute and underrated couple... Xiaodery! If Xiaodery nation doesn't feed me well, I have to do it by myself! Well,,,,, here we are! I wanted to write a Xiaodery fic but didn't know what I would write, but then I was listening to Taylor Swift's Lover and it just happened! Too much fluff. 
> 
> Sorry in advance if my sentences doesn't make sense AT ALL, english isn't my first language, so again, I am just trying to improve! 
> 
> And if our little Xiaodery nation is reading this... Let me know what you think! We gotta cry together! Thx! 
> 
> And... I solemnly swear I am up to no good! Mischief Managed!

Xiaojun loved Hendery. Of course he loved him as a friend, but the love we're talking about isn't the friendly one. It was love. True love. The cliché one. It was the love that made Xiaojun's stomach turn upside down. It was the love that made Xiaojun's heart beat faster. It was the love that made Xiaojun's whole body burn, specially where Hendery unconsciously touched. And where he touched consciously. It was the love that made Xiaojun smile just looking at Hendery's smile. It was the love that made Xiaojun laugh out loud or roll his eyes at Hendery's stupid jokes. It was the love that Xiaojun felt when it was just the two of them, on a Saturday night in the garden, looking at the stars and talking about everything. Talking about how difficult it was that Potion's class, or talking about the last Quidditch's practice, or about their dream jobs. It was love. It was love when Xiaojun listened carefully to Hendery's talk about his dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player. And it was love when Xiaojun looked into Hendery's eyes when he was talking about wanting to be the next Minister of Magic and Hendery just smile at him saying _"I am sure you can do it, Jun. You're the smartest."_ But… Even if it was love, Hendery didn't know at all. He didn't know that every little thing he did, Xiaojun was there. Admiring or worrying. Xiaojun always had his eyes on him. But, that's what friends do, right? But Xiaojun didn't want to be just friends. But… How could he say that to Hendery? He couldn't. Hendery was loved by everyone. And well… He was just Xiaojun. He was Xiaojun, even if he was the smartest of his year, that didn't matter at all. He was a Ravenclaw boy. He was Ravenclaw's prefect. He was good with Potions, he was good with Defence Against the Dark Arts and every other subject. Being smart was in his blood. He always helped everyone. But he was just Xiaojun. The smartest when it comes to Hogwarts and studies. But, not really with the things related to him. When it was about him… He was kinda… Dumb. Not my words. That was Hendery's words. And Xiaojun's friends words. And Hendery's friends. _"He's so dumb. Why am I even friends with him? Is Ravenclaw really his house? The way he's the dumbest, I could definitely say that he is from Gryffindor, cause they're all dumb anyways."_ That was Xiaojun's best friend, Yangyang, from Slytherin. _"He isn't_ that _dumb. God, he doesn't deserve to be in Gryffindor. Not that I have something against Gryffindor." "Yeah, not at all"_ Yangyang rolled his eyes and ate a cookie from the box he was holding. _"Xiaojun is my best friend. I am telling you, Hendery. He loves you. But he is so blindly in love with you that he doesn't even realise that you are also in love with him."_ Yangyang shakes his head and Hendery just smiles to his roommate. _"He's cute." "Disgusting. Just kiss him already."_ Yangyang made a disgusted face. _"I will."_ Hendery winked and left the room. 

Hendery loved Xiaojun. Of course he loved him as a friend, but the love we're talking about isn't the friendly one. It was love. True love. The cliché one. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun shyly smiled at him. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun was always worried about him. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun always asked him if he ate and if the food was good. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun asked him to go to the library with him, even if Hendery hated to study. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun was always so patient to teach him Potions. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun talked. That sweet and soft voice. Hendery loved how concentrate Xiaojun was with everything. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun played Quidditch. Hendery loved Quidditch and he loved Xiaojun. So, Hendery loved Xiaojun playing Quidditch. Hendery loved that Xiaojun was such a good Chaser even if the boy told him otherwise. Hendery loved Xiaojun's rosy cheeks whenever he complimented him or when he flirted with him. It was so cute how shy Xiaojun was. Hendery loved that. Hendery loved Xiaojun. Hendery loved when Xiaojun hugged him whenever he was drunk. He was the clingy and bold type. _"Kunhang… You have beautiful eyes, but more shiny than your eyes is your smile…"_ Xiaojun drunkenly laughed. _"I love your smile, Kunhang. It's the cutest. You're the cutest."_ Xiaojun sighed. Hendery just smiled at the boy he was carrying back to Hogwarts. Hendery loved the way Xiaojun would run away from him the day after. And Hendery would run after him in the corridors. Laughing and screaming his name. _"Ya, Xiao Dejun! You have beautiful eyes… But more shiny than your eyes-" "Shut the fuck up, Wong Kunhang, or I am going to use my wand and cast a spell into your ass."_ Xiaojun yelled, running away from Hendery, who was laughing. Hendery loved that Xiaojun tried so hard to hide his feelings but whenever he was near him, he felt. He felt Xiaojun's emotions. Feelings. And it was the same. The same as his. It was love. It was a Saturday night. They were in the garden. Looking at the stars. Xiaojun was levitating the chocolates and candies they bought that day in Hogsmeade. _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Xiaojun's sweet voice filled the comfy silence. Some chocolate frogs were floating. Xiaojun laughed and Hendery smiled. _"Jun…"_ Xiaojun looked away from the frogs and looked at Hendery's eyes. _"Yes, Kunhang?"_ Hendery took a deep breath. They were close. They were so close. Sitting on the ground, eating chocolate and candies. Hendery's hand playing with Xiaojun's. The one who wasn't busy with the wand casting spells. Hendery smiled looking at Xiaojun. He loved his eyes and his eyebrows. They were so intense. Hendery loved Xiaojun's face. Hendery loved everything about Xiaojun. _"Can I do something? Do you promise you won't hate me? Or cast a spell in my ass?"_ Hendery was nervous and Xiaojun laughed. _"I'll try not to…" "Okay…"_ Hendery once again took a deep breath and looked into Xiaojun's confused eyes, before closing his ones while touching Xiaojun's lips with his. It was sweet. Too sweet. His lips were sweet, it tasted like bubble gum. Hendery felt Xiaojun's trembling hands on his cheeks. He smiled. And Xiaojun sighed. _"I… I wanted to be the first one to do that."_ Hendery laughed and kissed Xiaojun again. _"Jun… You're too dumb." "I hate you, Wong Kunhang." "I love you too, Xiao Dejun." _


End file.
